The Meddling of the Q
by shelljax
Summary: This is a challenge fiction. What would have happened if the Q had needed the Vulcans to help the human race to get where they are to help them in there time so when the time started changing the Q sent someone back in time Kirk/Spock slash


The Meddling of the Q

This is a challenge fiction. I will try to write it also but I'm not a very good fiction writer but I loved the idea and had not seen it yet.

What would have happened if the Q had needed the Vulcans to help the human race to get where they are to help them in there time so when the time started changing the Q sent someone back in time (male or female) to help correct the damage done. But they couldn't say why so it had to be a ruse of why the Q would help. So Q told Kirk and Spock they would help restore the Vulcans home would and bring back all children and 10000 adults along with Spocks mother if this was done because they always thought they made a hot couple. The Q would also allow any Vulcans and non Vulcans couple to have the same life span and be able to have children. Kirk and Spock don't see this as a problem as both being male but the Q didn't say it was only for male /female couples. So it can be mprg if you want.) Also to ensure any pairing would not be looked down upon a ½ Vulcans and ½ Vulcans would also result in a full Vulcans child same for a ½ Vulcans and a full Vulcans would always be full Vulcans so they could repopulate faster. How this story goes and what happens is all up to you. But I can see where the Q would have a lot of fun doing some damage at the same time getting what they wanted and at the same time causing a lot of trouble. You can also see that Prime Spock with this long life and when he is from would already know about the Q and what they can do.

For those of you who don't know of the Q this is a run down.

They Q are an extremely powerful race of beings they can make anything happen (god like powers) they are shown human in looks but can be anything they want they are just a being of energy. ( bring the dead back to life restore and stop destruction any thing they have the ability to give anyone the same powers but they don't interfere much with the big wide galaxy but they can if they want. So if they want to do something they can. So long as they all agree which is called the Q collective. And they all are called Q no names.

They are shown mostly in star trek the next generation 1st episode had the Q putting humanity on trial.) It also shows they want humans out in space for they need our humanity it later episodes. I am sure if you need anymore info you can just look it up online or as me and I will be more than happy to help. The Q is male that put the human on trial and he is the same one that keeps coming back in the other episodes he is also a big lover of mischief and trouble and has a lot of fun playing with the humans it get a response.

Captain Kirk was sitting reading a date pad about the new mission when Spock arrived on the bridge stepping from the turbo lift.

"Capt they are all aboard and we are ready to depart to new Vulcan."

"Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov? Prepared to leave orbit?"

"Yes sir. Leaving orbit now." Sulu directed the ship into space. "Ready to go to warp, Captain?"

"Engage warp drive, Sulu." In moments, stars were streaming before them. The captain debriefed them on their current mission – to deliver the Vulcan and supplies to New Vulcan – and the Enterprise's first official mission with Captain James T. Kirk was under way.

"Mister Spock you're with me." Jim says as he heads to the turbo lift.

"Spock how are your father and the rest of the High consul settling in."

"The accommodations are sufficient Capt".

"Call me Jim Spock."

"Do you see any problems that we may need to deal with before we reach the new Vulcan home world?"

"No Jim they will keep to them selves and they quarters they have been assigned."

"Alright if there is any thing that comes up please call me if I'm needed".

"Yes Capt."

As the turbo lift opens Jim steps out on the Deck that hold the Vulcans colonist Spock raises an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to talk to Spock Prime make sure he is alright."

That is not logical I have stated all are in good health and settled in.

"It's a human thing to want to make sure a friend is alright. I will see you later Spock."

"Yes Cap"t

With that said Jim walks away as the turbo lift closes.

Let me know what you think and if you are going to do your own version on this story. I will post links to all stories so you can see who picks it up.


End file.
